UNA MAÑANA DE SORPRESAS
by izzy brony
Summary: Rarity quiere ser la novia de Spike, pero Celestia tratara de evitarlo


**UNA MAÑANA DE SORPRESAS**

**By Izzy Brony**

Capitulo 1

LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO

Era de madrugada en ponyville, la luna daba paso al sol en el horizonte, mas allá de los cerros donde la silueta de la capital siempre se confunde con el castillo, el día daba por terminada otra tétrica noche en el bosque everfree, los pegaso que radican en el pueblo, salían a reportarse al turno matutino, pues ese día tenían programado crear una hermosa mañana de primavera, volaban en grupos que los hacia confundirse a lo lejos con las aves migratorias, mientras, a su ves, los demás ponis se preparaban a dar fe de su cutiemark, en otro día de compartir talentos con el resto del pueblo.

Es en medio de esta escena, que encontramos en un elegante, opulento y no muy velos trote a Rarity, la bella unicornio quien esa mañana se levantara mas temprano de lo usual, se arreglara un poco de mas su crin color violeta en tono un tanto oscuro, se pusiera un poco menos de maquillaje de lo usual en busca de una expresión mas natural y eligiera una capa sencilla pero a su ves sobria y elegante, la cual resaltaba los diamantes en su costado, todo esto, tan solo para dirigirse a la biblioteca, donde planeaba regresar un par de libros sobre alta costura colonial, otro sobre vestidos de gala europeos así como unas reseñas a vestimenta oriental, siendo estas ultimas las que mas le llamaran la atención en futuros proyectos para su butik de modas, mas todo esto era solo una pantalla, pues su plan no era principalmente el de solo regresar los libros, despedirse y marcharse, sino el hacer una visita sorpresa a un amigo muy especial para ella, pero dicha visita tenia que ser a esa hora en la cual ella sabia, la ocasión seria solo para ellos 2, pues su amiga Twilight, otra unicornio quien es la apoderada del lugar, aun estaría en un profundo sueño, recostada en su improvisada habitación en el segundo piso, donde junto con su telescopio, una vela casi totalmente consumida y varios papiros con anotaciones, callo rendida, pues realiza serios estudios de los astros asta altas horas de la noche.

El momento era perfecto, el modesto pero osado plan iba viento en popa, se encontraba ya a un par de esquinas de arribar a su destino, cuando una familiar figura, dentro de un fuerte mas no segador destello se apareciera frente a ella, saludándola con esa dulce vos, cuyo encanto aria olvidar de su desgracia a la mas desdichada de las creaturas, Rarity se postra de inmediato con una elegante reverencia y contestando al saludo con un tono que denota aun su sorpresa, pues tenia ante si, a la Princesa Celestia, una alicornio de fino semblante, abundante belleza y amplia sabiduría quien a su ves es la tierna pero firme autoridad que gobierna toda Ecuestria, atónita ante el honor inesperado y con la finura que caracteriza a una dama de su porte, Rarity pregunto anonadada:

Rarity: - Pri… prii…. Priiinn…. ¡Princesa! ¿A que debo el honor de su…. repentina presencia? - Y agrego en sutil tono sarcástico, - y aquí en medio de este callejón, a solas, entre las cajas y justo ahora que usted acaba de levantar el sol – ya que la principal labor de la princesa es la levantar el sol en las mañanas y dar el ocaso en las noches, para que luego su hermana quien irónicamente se llama Luna, se encargue de los astros nocturnos y demás asuntos de la noche. – deba usted estar cansada – agrego Rarity, así como tratar de decir lo que fuese, pues no solo estaba impactada del echo, sino algo asustada del por que estaba ante ella y de lo que le pensaba decir, tal ves acaso solo esta de paso en camino a visitar la pastelería de su amiga Pinky, al final de dicho callejón para tomar un bocadillo matutino posterior a levantar el sol, pues es sabida su debilidad por la repostería y apareció hay para no llamar la atención y coincidentemente yo estaba aquí, pensaba Rarity, o si me busca a mi, tal ves para algún remiendo repentino a una de sus prendas reales que necesite con urgencia y …que honor…. Fui la primera en quien pensó para la labor.

Celestia, quien pacientemente espero a que Rarity saliera de su sorpresa y terminara de decir todas sus teorías de lo que acontecía, cada vez más calmada, se integro a la conversación.

Celestia: - Rarity, mi muy querida amiga, apasionada diseñadora, y, debo decirlo, sorprendida pony, me disculpo por aparecer ante ti tan abrupta y repentinamente, pero era preciso hacerlo antes que llegaras a casa de mi dedicada alumna Twilight Sparkle –.

Rarity, tomando una bocanada de aire y temiendo lo peor, pregunto - ¿¡acaso Twilight y _mi Spikesito_ les paso algo malo, ESTAN EN APUROS….!? ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLOS!...

Celestia: - Tu preocupación por los demás me conmueve y tu lealtad esta al propio nivel de tu amiga Rainbow (una Pegaso de colorida crin, un tanto desbocada que jamás dejaría a nadie atrás), pero, no hay de que preocuparse, todo esta bien en la biblioteca -.

Rarity: con la cara de alivio mas grande se su vida y tan confundida como estaba, dijo – entonces ya veo que es a mi a quien requiere ¿y? ¿Ha que debo tan interpetuosa audiencia?- , pensando que la razón de verle antes de llegar a la biblioteca, no era otra que la de no molestar con las atenciones que Twilight y Spike siempre tienen hacia la visita de la princesa y que ella además requería de lo que le fuese que le iba a pedir, fuera lo antes posible.

Celestia: entrando en un semblante mas serio dijo – bueno, ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos primero el lugar de la conversación? – pues un callejón no era precisamente el lugar donde unas damas se reúnen a charlar y que problema se haría si alguien veía hay a la princesa, luego del escandalo pastelero del que fue victima recientemente.

Rarity: - por supuesto ¿Qué le parece si vamos a mi butik?, Sweetie Belle - (hermana menor de Rarity, linda pero hiperactiva potranca) – esta de pi llamada con su grupo, los _cutie mark crusaders_, por lo que estaremos solas-.

Celestia: - me parece perfecto, pero, mi presencia aquí no debe ser notada, así que… - sin darle a Rarity siquiera tiempo de pestañar, pues su estancia en el callejón se había explayado mas de lo debido, asintió la cabeza para que los cuernos de ambas se encontraran, desapareciendo las 2 en un sutil destello y reapareciendo en la sala de la butik de Rarity.

Rarity, estupefacta con lo rápido que pasó todo, asombrada de la precisión de la princesa y consiente que estaría muda por los próximos segundos, se apresuró a ofrecerle asiento a la princesa y tras recuperar el habla pero aun algo aturdida de la mágica tele transportación, solo dijo - ¿gusta Te, café o tal ves leche y pan dulce? -.

Celestia: con cara de emotividad, sin querer ser descortés y tras no haber desayunado, pues la repentina situación no se lo permitió, aprovecho para dar rienda suelta a su mencionada debilidad – si no es mucha molestia, la leche y el pan dulce estarán bien – dijo, pesto que eso también le ayudaría a entrar materia sin ir directo al punto.

Rarity, sin retraso, colgó su capa en el perchero previo a la cocina (por supuesto, siendo una butik, hay percheros en cada esquina), y sin demora tenia lista la mesa con lo solicitado – sírvase lo que guste su alteza – dijo mientras la duda del por que la princesa le busco tan abruptamente, le quemaba por dentro.

Celestia: - con gusto – mientras se apresuró a tomar una pieza de pan con su magia, sumergirla sutilmente en la generosa porción de leche que Rarity le había servido en una elegante taza con grabados de equinos de alta sociedad de épocas de la fundación de Ecuestria, y con un sutil toque de vainilla que Rarity sabia de buena fuente era del gusto de la princesa, dio el primer bocado, lo degusto cual vino de añeja cosecha y dejando el resto del panecillo sobre el plato en espera de su pronta aniquilación, volteo hacia Rarity con rostro de ligera vergüenza y dijo – me disculpo por todo este altercado, presentarme ante ti sin previo aviso, interrumpir tus planes, traerte abruptamente a tu casa y todo ello sin siquiera darte una seña de lo que sucede, bueno, ya que estamos a solas, pues como notaras, ni siquiera me acompaña mi guardia real… –

Rarity: - ¡Cierto!, ¿No debería acompañarle siempre su guardia? ¿No esta usted en alto riesgo sin ellos a su cuidado? –

Celestia: - por su puesto, pero fue imperativo el venir sola y cuanto antes. – Volteando con la mirada perdida y riéndose un poco, continúo – de hecho, me les escape… - .

Rarity: Que no podía creer que la princesa fuera capas de tal acto tan irresponsable sin una razón de peso, pregunto - ¿¡Qué…!? ¿No estarán en alerta roja buscándole en el castillo, creyendo que fue victima de un rapto, accidente o algo, por venir aquí con migo sin dar aviso? – decía esto mientras pensaba que en cualquier momento la guardia real entraría tumbando la puerta, apresándola mientras le acusaban por retener a la princesa contra su voluntad o algo así.

Celestia, sintiendo la pena más grande que había pasado en años, se apresuró a calmar a su aterrada súbdita, quien ya estaba a un paso de un dramático desmallo en el sofá, pues ya era su tercer sobresalto en lo que llevaba su corto encuentro. – Calma, calma mi pequeña, ellos de echo no lo saben – dejo unos segundos a que la hiperventilación de Rarity disminuyera y continuo – escape cuando, luego de levantar el sol, pase de nuevo a mi habitación, fingí una leve fatiga y pedí a mi guardia esperar afuera, para tomar a solas un descanso, el cual no creyeron sospechoso, pues ya lo he hecho varias veces en el pasado, por lo que una ves supe tomaron su posición de guardia, sutilmente desaparecí en un hechizo silencioso y bueno ya sabes el resto, además, fue justo a tiempo, pues si llegabas a tu destino, habría sido tarde para darte mi mensaje -.

Rarity: Regresando a la incertidumbre con que comenzara esta conversación y sin poder resistir mas la duda y en contraparte, llena de un indescriptible sentimiento de pena por las molestias que paso la princesa para verle en solitario, pregunto – y a todo esto ¿Qué me quiere decir, que la he hecho pasar por tantas molestias solo para verme?, ¿Por qué a mi?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué mi presencia esta mañana en casa de Twilight habría sido un problema? – decía mientras desmenuzaba una pieza de pan entre sus cascos delatando aun mas su nerviosismo.

Celestia: cambiando abruptamente su tono de vos por a un tono suave y sonrojándose un poco, pregunto indiscretamente a Rarity, - ¿te dirigías a ver a Spike, cierto? – dejo un par de segundos para que la reacción a esa pregunta socavara la mente de Rarity y su expresión delatara que la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa.

Rarity: en tono casi inaudible cual su amiga Fluttershy (amarilla Pegaso, tímida en extremo que se refugia entre los animales…) y viendo hacia la nada, contesto – puueeessss…. Si, ¿Cómo lo supo? – y regresando a su tono normal de vos continuo - ¿Pasa algo con ello? -.

Celestia: - en absoluto querida, "en absoluto", es el querer a alguien lo mas hermoso que nos puede llegar a pasar, _**PERO…- .**_

Rarity: escucho el ultimo "pero" como un golpe duro, esperando lo peor en la conclusión de esa oración.

Celestia: - _**…PERO **_creo que es mi obligación el _**ADVERTIRTE QUE…**_-.

Rarity: pensaba, "¡**ADVERTIRME QUE!**" pues el que algo malo y oscuro sobre su _Spikesito_, tan solo fuera posible, le desgarraba el alma.

Celestia: - …_**ADVERTIRTE QUE **_yo alguna ves estuve en tus cascos y una relación con un dragón me dejo herido el corazón profundamente- decía esto mientras no pudo contener una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

Rarity: segada por sus repentinos sentimientos, olvidando la etiqueta y no pudiendo creer que la princesa viera a Spike con esos ojos, solo por ser el también un dragón, echo a gritar – "¿CÓMO PUEDE USTED SU MAJESTAD, JUZGAR A MI SPIKESITO ¡SOLO POR SU ESPECIE!?", A ÉL, QUE ES LA CREATURA MAS TIERNA, DULCE, EDUCADA, ATENTA, NOBLE Y CARIÑOSA QUE JAMÁS HE CONOCIDO, ¿CÓMO USTED, PUEDE CREER QUE ÉL EN ALGÚN MOMENTO SERÁ CAPAS DE MALTRATARME A MI O ALGÚN OTRO PONY DE FORMA ALGUNA? USTED QUE ADEMÁS LO CRIO ATREVES DE TWILIGHT Y LO HA VISTO CRECER DESDE QUE ROMPIÓ EL HUEVO, YO ESPERABA, SOBRETODO DE USTED, EL SER CAPAS DE RECONOCER QUE EL VALOR DE UNO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA PIEL EN LA QUE LE TOCO NACER, Y SOLO PORQUE HA USTED, _¡OTRO! _DRAGÓN LE PAGO MAL, NO LE DA EL DERECHO A VENIR CON MIGO Y DECIRME QUE SPIKE POR SU LINAJE E INSTINTO, ME ARA PEDAZOS EL CORAZÓN Y SI BIEN LAMENTO MUCHO SU DOLOR POR LO OCURRIDO CON AQUEL PATÁN, Y AGRADEZCO SU INTERÉS Y LAS MOLESTIAS QUE ESTA MAÑANA SE A TOMADO PARA ADVERTIRME Y YO NO PASE POR EL PRADO DE HIEDRAS DEL QUE ENTIENDO FUE OBJETO, PERO, NO CREO, Y ME EXTRAÑA MUCHO DE USTED, EL QUE CREA DE SU APODERADO TALES COSAS, Y, LE GUSTE O NO, SEGUIRÉ MI RELACIÓN CON ÉL, Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE PREJUICIOS Y RENCORES DE LOS DEMÁS PONYS, DE USTED, NI DE NADIE, SE INTERPONGAN ENTRE SPIKE Y YO, ¡¿CAPITO?! – justo 2 centésimas de segundo después, recordó a quien le estaba levantando la vos y se quedo paralizada, pues su enojo se había convertido en terror y la vergüenza la dejo incapaz de pedir cualquier disculpa y solo pudo quedarse hay en espera de su merecida reprenda.

Celestia: quien escucho atenta el reproche con una mirada de paciente expectación, pues ya esperaba dicha reacción de la joven enamorada, re encamino el curso de su mensaje y agrego – querida, tu fuerte temperamento que te ha permitido enfrentarme con tan fuertes palabras, me enorgullece de ti, pero también me decepciona el que creas de mi, el que piense que Spike tomara las malas riendas solo por ser un dragón y lo creea yo capas de tratarte mal de forma alguna, no solo es lo mas alejado posible de lo que pienso de él, sino que su amor por ti ya ha demostró antes ser mayor que cualquier instinto que el pudiera tener – (la princesa hacia referencia a cuando Spike perdió el control de si mismo en una euforia de avaricia que lo convirtiera en un cleptómano dragón gigante y que solo su amor por Rarity fue capas de curar) – no es su comportamiento o lo que pueda Spike llegar a hacer lo que me preocupa de él en esta relación -.

Rarity: cayéndose de la vergüenza de su anterior imprudencia, dijo a la princesa - por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! DISCÚLPEME PRINCESA, como puede atreverme a levantarle la voz, a criticar su consejo y dudar de su sabiduría, y peor aún, sobre de una herida en su corazón, la que pese al dolor que le causa, confió hacerla de mi conocimiento y yo la desprecie y la pisotee, en lugar de valorar el mensaje que ese dolor trata de advertirme, pero no entiendo su alteza, si usted como yo, no cree que Spike sea capas de alguna atrocidad, no entiendo que pudo ser eso tan malo que aquel truan que mencionas te hiso y además, ¿Por qué piensas que Spike también me ara eso algún día? – dijo esto observando a la princesa con la mirada mas desafiante con la que la princesa se hubiera enfrentado jamás.

Celestia: - querida, el dolor y la pena que te quiero mencionar, no se funda como podrás estar pensando, en alguna agresión, engaño, falta de respeto o grosería de ninguna clase por parte de él, incluso, yo no me referiría a el como truan como lo acabas de mencionar, él de echo, en aquellos tiempos, era tan tierno, refinado y educado como lo es hoy en día Spike, _**pero no es lo que él pueda ser o lo que él pueda hacer lo que abrió una herida en mi corazón**_ – mientras decía esto, el llanto la invadía, mientras se preparaba a decir de una ves por todas que era lo que sucedía, volteo a ver a Rarity con el alma destrozada, la tomo de los cascos fuertemente y dijo en tono de quien lo a perdido todo en la vida – _**RARITY, ¿TU QUIERES SER MADRE ALGÚN DÍA?**_ -.

Rarity: quien estaba flotando en un mar de sentimientos, pues la incertidumbre del por que le había preguntado tal cosa, sin mencionar que el ver a la princesa romper en llanto tan dolorosa y repentinamente y la empatía que esto le hacia sentir, la tenían en una encrucijada, y aun sin entender lo que pasaba y teniendo que decir algo, respondió - ¿Madre?, ¿Ser madre?, nunca lo había pensado, o al menos nunca con seriedad, solo he tratado el tema, como todas las yeguas de mi edad, mas en broma que nada, refiriéndome a mis hijos tan solo que serán mas acentuados en una tal cualidad o defecto mio, pero nunca muy enserio, pero aun no entiendo – riéndose un poco con la esperanza de que ello le diera un poco de consuelo a la princesa y sin pensar mucho sus palabras, pregunto - ¿cree usted que Spike será un mal padre jeje, con duro temperamento de dragón y de garra firme con nuestros hijos? – volteando a ver a la princesa en espera de alguna sonrisa por su satírica pregunta.

Celestia: notando que Rarity pasaba por la misma ingenuidad que ella cuando potranca en el castillo y posiblemente con algo de ignorancia sobre el tema, o tan solo cegada por sus profundos sentimientos hacia Spike, trato nuevamente de hacer que Rarity razonara por si sola el echo, pues no parecía estar cerca de dar casco con bola – Rarity querida, ¿Qué no te as percatado? –.

Rarity: aceptando con su conocida mirada de "no entendí que paso aqui" el no entender a donde quería llegar la princesa, dijo – no su majestad, creo que tendrá que ser mas específica al parecer -.

Celestia: – Dime querida, ¿cuantos dragones sueles ver por aquí, o en canterlot, o cualquier parte de Ecuestria en la que hallas estado de visita por tus pasarelas? –.

Rarity: – a decir verdad, Solo a Spike, y bueno, hace poco también paso la migración de dragones por aquí, pero no es un echo común y solo van de paso, de echo a Spike le pico el gusanito de seguirlos para aprender de ellos el como ser un verdadero dragón, pero solo descubrió de son un grupo de bribones, groseros, ladrones, mentirosos y embusteros, él rechazo todo eso, defendiendo sus valores y se declaro a si mismo un pony, – mientras decía esto, tenia la mirada perdida y estaba completamente sonrojada, pues fue en ese momento cuando ella se enamoro profundamente de Spike, pues hay entendió su valía y comprendió que el día que le dio el rubí de fuego, fue por razones mas profundas que solo hacer feliz a una gran amiga perdidamente fanática de las gemas – esto fue un gran detalle de su parte a mi parecer, pero si, valga la redundancia , solo a Spike, es el único dragón del que he sabido, habite por estos lares -.

Celestia: - y querida, ¿as sabido alguna ves de algún pony que se diera a la aventura y aunque viviendo lejos de Ecuestria, se hiciera pareja de un dragón? -.

Rarity: - ahora que lo menciona, es extraño, pero ni en cuento de hadas lo he escuchado, - no era extraño para la princesa, pues ella misma se encargo de que dicha idea no apareciera en ningún texto, luego de lo que aprendiera en carne propia la amarga realidad de la verdad detrás de todo esto. – de echo, asta antes de este encuentro entre nosotras, creía que yo seria pionera en este campo, recuerdo bien que, justo cuando Spike se aventuro a seguir a esos rufianes, Twilight estuvo investigando toda la noche anterior y llego a la deducción de que ningún pony antes jamás, había siquiera tenido el valor de tratar de estudiar a los dragones de forma alguna, ni siquiera de estar cerca de ellos, esto pensaba asta hoy que me comentas sobre tu amarga experiencia-.

Celestia: - Rarity, lo que trato de decirte, es que los 2 son de especies muy contrarias, ni siquiera son de la misma rama, él es un reptil, nosotras somos mamíferas, ¿entiendes de que te hablo?, ¿ya entendiste mi anterior pregunta?-.

Rarity: quien al parecer no estudio la secundaria pues empezó su carrera de modista a muy temprana edad por raimplosonicas razones, dijo – me temo que no entiendo su majestad, yo…..-.

Celestia, silencio educadamente a Rarity con un sutil toque de casco en su boca y entrando en un estado entre una aflicción profunda y una desesperación de igual medida, se puso frente a Rarity y en un tono de vos fuerte, empapado de sus propias lagrimas y sacudiendo un poco a Rarity, exclamo a Rarity – _¡ÉL JAMÁS PODRÁ DARTE UN HIJO!, ¡¿ENTIENDES ESO?!, SI LO ELIJES A ÉL, JAMÁS PODRÁS SER MADRE DE UN POTRILLO DE TU PROPIA CARNE, ¡¿QUIERES ESO JOVENCITA?!,¡¿SIQUIERA LO SABIAS?!, ¿IRAS ANTE TUS PADRES A DECIRLES QUE SUS ESPERANZAS DE TENER NIETOS SE CENTRARAN SOLO EN __**SWEETIE BELLE**__, MIENTRAS TU VIVES UNA VIDA DE ESTRELLA DE PONYHOOD CON UN MARIDO ESPECTACULAR PERO SIN DESCENDENCIA? _-.

Rarity callo pálida, sin expresión en su rostro, casi ni parecía estar viva, mientras el mensaje le partía el alma como si fuera un retaso de tela viejo al que rasgan para tirarlo a la basura, no pudo mas que quedarse hay, mientras la princesa lloraba por ella las lagrimas que ella tenia el corazón, pasaron así unos segundos, eternos segundos en los que la incertidumbre y el dolor superaron el limite, luego, perdida en la desesperación, tambaleantemente volteo a ver el techo y grito en tono peor de quien esta siendo asesinado por arma blanca - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo….! -.

Celestia: sin perder el tiempo, la abraso en el acto, y cada quien llevando su llanto sobre del lomo de la otra, dejaron pasar un par de minutos, asta que las 2 se calmaron lo suficiente, entonces se miraron de nuevo.

Rarity: - Princesa, déjeme sinceramente decirle que respeto y comparto su dolor, y que cada que se sienta mal por el amargo recuerdo o cualquier otra cosa, siempre será bienvenida a esta misma sala a ser escuchada, sola o acompañada, para sanar un poco esa herida que le pesa tanto en el corazón, ¡PERO SOBRE TODO GRACIAS "¡GRACIAS!"", NO SABE SU MAJESTAD, CUANTO APRECIO SU ADVERTENCIA, LAS MOLESTIAS QUE SE TOMO PARA HACÉRMELO SABER, SU INTERÉS EN LA FELICIDAD DE MI FAMILIA, Y –riéndose un poco – LA PACIENCIA QUE LE TUBO A MI INGENUIDAD EN EL TEMA, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRRAACCCIAAAASSSSSSS-.

Celestia: regresando poco a poco a la serenidad que le distingue, contesto – de nada, mi pequeña pony, de nada, aprecio mucho tu invitación y tu apoyo en mi pena, ya veras que si te tomare la palabra en visitarte cuando me sienta mal por ello o lo que pudiese llegar a suceder, pero de momento me llena de alegría el saber que ahora estas consiente y que no pasaras por la misma llaga – dicho esto, tomo de nuevo la taza de leche y se dispuso a darle fin a su contenido en una sola toma por la enorme sed que le dio toda esta sanfrancia para luego hacer lo mismo con el pan que había dejado en el plato .

Rarity: mientras la princesa terminaba su taza, comento tras un largo suspiro - de nuevo muchas muchas gracias su alteza, _**Spike y yo**_ le estaremos eternamente agradecidos por su interés-.

Celestia: poniendo repentinos ojos de profunda sorpresa y escupiendo en la taza la leche que no había alcanzado a beber y casi ahogándose, contesto casi gritando - _**¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿SPIKE Y TU?!, ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO POTRANCA?**_-. Ella lo entendía perfectamente, pero quería dejar que la posibilidad de que el comentario solo fuera también para agradecer en nombre de Spike fuera lo que estaba pasando.

Rarity: siendo observada con ojos de cazador viendo a su presa, tomo de nuevo un profundo suspiro y juntando el valor que le restaba, contesto con firmeza – su alteza, no quiero que tome a mal lo que le voy a decir, no es ninguna broma, grosería o falta de respeto a usted y a su pasado, fui sincera al decirle que aprecio mucho su advertencia, pero también fui sincera cuando le dije que comparto su dolor-.

Celestia: - me temo que ahora soy yo la que esta confundida, piensa bien jovencita lo que estas a punto de decirme, por que me estas dando a entender que tu…..-.

Rarity: silencio a la princesa de la misma sutil forma en que ella lo hiso con ella en primer lugar, con un sutil toque de casco, pero ella no tendría el atrevimiento de callar a la princesa en la boca, así que lo hiso con un ligero toque de cascos y obtuvo el mismo resultado, entonces dijo en una firme pero sonrojada expresión – si su majestad, pese a todo _**ACEPTO A SPIKE**_ como mi compañero, mi sentimientos por él ya se han vuelto tan profundos, que la sola idea de no pasar él resto de mi existencia a su lado, es un hilo que soy incapaz de enhebrar-.

Celestia: tratando un poco de razonar con la ingenua potranca dijo – veo que eres necia, necia como las mulas, estas consiente, además de que él no podrá darte descendencia, de que el no envejecerá a la par contigo, tu serás vieja cundo el apenas será un dragón a poco mas de media vida y también sabes bien que él no se quedara de tu estatura, llegara a medir casi lo que esta casa para dentro de menos de 2 décadas y además, ¡además…..!- la princesa callo mientras veía en la expresión de la infranqueable jovencita, esa mirada con una leve sonrisa que significaba que ya nada de lo que dijera he hiciera cambiaria nada, entonces suspiro, volteo hacia abajo y cerrando los ojos, aceptando la derrota, le pregunto - ¿creo que hay algo que quieres decirme, verdad?-.

Rarity: - su alteza, ¿cree que un terreno grande cerca del bosque everfree sea costoso?, ¿cuidara usted de él cuando yo no este?, Y… _**¿tenemos su bendición? **_-.

Celestia: estupefacta, maravillada y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, contesto – haber, déjame pensar, respetando el orden de las preguntas, yo creo que, "Si", "¡claro que si!" y…. - acercándose a la pony enamorada, le dijo en sutil vos al oído con una lagrima en la mejilla, - _**¡Cuídamelo Mucho!-.**_

Rarity: sin control alguno de la alegría que le invadía y sin pensarlo, se lanzo sobre la princesa, tomándola completamente desprevenida, la arrojo al piso, y abrasándola, gritaba a todo pulmón - ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS!, SU ALTEZA, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡POR SUPUESTO!, "CLARO QUE LO CUIDARE", PROMESA PINKY, ¡GRACIAS!, ¡GRACIAS! – así continuo unos momentos, mas sus gritos eran tan fuertes, que la princesa tuvo que cerrar las cortinas que daban a la plaza con su magia para que los potros atraídos por el escandalo no la vieran a ras del suelo y en brazos de una súbdita, pues las apariencias eran justas para un irremediable chisme de revista.

Celestia: tras evitar el escandalo y de haber dejado expresarse en pleno a la joven enamorada, le pidió con una mirada indirecta, permiso de ponerse de nuevo en pie y diciéndole – DE NADA, DE NADA, ciertamente esta decisión no me hace feliz del todo, pero hoy vine aquí como tu amiga y no ha imponerme como tu gobernante, y no tengo derecho a interferir en el amor ni de ustedes ni de nadie mas, solo espero que seas mas fuerte de lo que yo fui, al levantarte cada mañana y ver cada habitación de _tu enorme casa_, vacía, sin el calor de una familia que la llene y te inspire a dar todo por ellos día con día, en mi caso, lo compense un poco, al tenerlos a todos ustedes, mis tiernos y leales súbditos que han sido mi familia desde entonces, pero tu, espero tengas razón y llenes ese vacío, de menos en parte, al compartir la vida con él – La princesa puso una mirada perdida, y luego volteo hacia Rarity y le dijo en vos muy seria– te voy a decir quien fue aquel que me rompió el corazón, pues, la única razón por la que realmente accedí a esto, es por que me has hecho darme cuenta de que yo fui muy ingrata con aquel que me amo y que ame, y en lugar de dejarlo acompañarme y apoyarme, cegada por mi pena, lo rechace, esto fue para él algo tan insoportable, que perdió la cordura y en un total acto de locura, recurrió a la magia con la sola idea de convertirse él en un pony, pero su sicosis ya era tal, que el hechizo que intento, lejos de convertirlo en un pony, lo convirtió en la única especie que era acorde a sus sentimientos y a su locura y el termino como un monstruo rechazado por la sociedad, también por eso tenia miedo de que Spike tomara el mismo camino, si mi historia se repetía con ustedes, pero creo que ahora eso ya no pasara, ahora que tu estas enterada de la realidad y la has aceptado – luego poniendo cara de vergüenza, miro a la potrilla de melena violeta y le pregunto – ¿me disculpas por haberte ocultado la verdadera razón de mi intento de evitar esta relación?, enserio ahora estoy muy apenada, pero entenderás que mis razones fueron de peso y mis experiencias muy amargas y no hubiera soportado ver que esto pasara otra ves, sinceramente ¿me disculpas? –.

Rarity: lejos de estar enojada en absoluto, sorprendida del pasado tan duro que la princesa a tenido, y extasiada de comprender hasta donde la princesa se interesa por su pueblo, contesto con una apacible sonrisa – NO TIENE USTED NADA QUE DISCULPAR, SU MAJESTAD, yo en sus cascos hubiera reaccionado igual, y no se preocupe, lo que me acaba de contar, yo nunca se lo diré a nadie, de echo, ni siquiera a Spike –.

Celestia: – y te lo voy a agradecer mucho, además el decírselo a alguien me ha hecho mas amena la carga, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESCCHARME! –.

Rarity: – cundo quiera, solo una cosa su majestad, si no le molesta, ¿me permite una ultima indiscreción? –.

Celestia: – por supuesto, ¿Qué pasa? –.

Rarity: – bueno, solo me intriga un poco, emm, esteeee, ¿es quien creo que es este dragón de quien usted me habla? –.

Celestia: – me temo que si pequeña, me temo que si, y sinceramente, creo que ya es mas información de la debida, ¿no crees? –.

Rarity: estupefacta solo agrego, – ok, ok, entendido, ahora entiendo por completo su punto – y pensaba, _"y también ahora comprendo realmente lo que paso en aquella ocasión_".

Celestia: – bueno, creo que dicho lo que se tenia que decir, decir mas es paja en plato de heno, ¿me prestarías un paño para limpiar el desastre que hice en tu mantel? –.

Rarity: – ¡¿Cómo cree que la voy a poner a limpiar su majestad?! Y mas cuando fue mi culpa este, _"desastre",_ ¿si usted me comprende? jeje, además odiaría ver ese trabajo de paticura tan sublime arruinado – inmediatamente recogió todo con su magia y le sirvió de nuevo una nueva ración.

Celestia: echando a reir, dijo con tono bromista – ya los veo a ustedes 2, peleando tontamente por la escoba y diciendo, "me toca limpiar hoy querido, no me toca a mi dulzura", jajajaja, creo que hoy se tomo una buena decisión, bueno, la leche se enfría, ¿me acompañas? – jugada maestra en favor de que su estomago que exigía a gritos lo que por derecho le tocaba.

Rarity: – por supuesto –.

y sirviéndose otra taza igual a la de la princesa, las 2 levantaron sus tazas, bebiendo como si estuvieran desesperadas de encontrar un mensaje secreto al fondo de la taza, a su ves y como si lo hubieran ensayado anteriormente, devoraron si pieza de pan dulce en una voraz sincronía, luego volteando la una a la otra, observándose el rostro lleno de morusas de pan, echaron a reír profundamente.

Celestia: se levanto de la mesa y regresando a su dulce tono de vos con que siempre se expresa, dijo a la aun sonriente anfitriona – este fue el mejor desayuno que he tenido en siglos, y tu sabes que no estoy exagerando en eso, pero bueno, me agradaría pasar aquí el resto del día, sin una escolta a mis ancas, pero creo que ya no tardan en hacer su ronda en mi habitación y creo que será buena idea estar ahí cuando eso pase, fue un placer y debo decirlo, una inesperada mañana en mas de un sentido para ambas–.

Rarity: con miedo y desesperación repentina, se levanto de la mesa y tomo a la princesa de uno de sus cascos – ¡ESPERE SU MAJESTAD, HAUN HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO DECIRLE! –.

Celestia: intrigada, pues creía que todo estaba dicho, contesto – calma, calma, sigo aquí, ¿Qué pasa? –.

Rarity: – emm, ¿cree que las casas de adopción en Ecuestria, permitan a un dragón ser padre adoptivo? –.

Celestia: con el rostro iluminado de alegría, dijo en la voz mas tierna que jamás se había escuchado y guiñándole el ojo le dijo – yo me encargo querida, dalo por echo –.

Rarity: – ¡GRACIas…!, ups jejeje – sin querer repetir su conocida rutina de agradecimiento, miro ha la princesa y en vos muy seria, continuo – cuando llegue el momento y si Spike esta de acuerdo con la idea, le estaremos, valga la redundancia, eternamente agradecidos–.

Celestia: – lo se querida, cuenta con ello, ahora no tengo duda de que tu don en la vida es la generosidad, como me gustaría que tantas otras ponys estuvieran en tus cascos –.

Rarity: – me alaga su majestad, pero, de echo, no fue originalmente idea mía, me inspire de otra pony… –.

Celestia: ¿Quién?, ¿Fluttershy?, su pación por cuidar de otras creaturas distintas a ella es admirable, pero estamos seguras que es muy diferente esto y aquello –.

Rarity: – No, fue alguien mas cercano a Spike, fue….. –.

Celestia: – ¡Twilight!, o querida no tenia idea de que apreciaras tanto, lo atenta que ella ha sido con él, pero si bien las apariencias son unas, recuerda que él solo es su asistente a tiempo completo, mas él insistió mucho en tomar el empleo, luego que supo quien lo ayudo ha eclosionar y en agradecimiento, no pudo resistir tomar el trabajo cuando ella necesito ayuda en sus estudios, eso si, tuvimos que hacernos de la vista gorda en la ley de protección a menores, pero bueno, esta echa para ponys jejejeje y Sparkle prometió darle su espacio, además, la escuela para unicornios súper dotados no era el mejor lugar para que creciera.

Rarity: – Casi su majestad, casi acierta, pero hay una pony aun mas cercana a Spike –.

Celestia: sonrojada contesto – querida, ¿quien podría ser mas cercana a Spike que Twilight? –.

Rarity: – su humildad me conmueve su majestad, tratando de dar todo el crédito a su protegida, pero fue usted quien desde un principio lo acogió, desde que era solo un huevo, un huevo huérfano perdido en las migraciones, que tenia todo el derecho a vivir, aun sabiendo lo que de el nacería, su majestad, _"soy yo quien quisiera ser tan generosa como usted"_ ….., y bueno, creo que no tardan en revisar su habitación, además, creo que yo también ya voy tarde a una cita –.

Celestia: completamente conmovida pero ya sin tiempo, abraso a Rarity y le dio la razón solo con la mirada, luego se apartó de ella y le dijo – nos veremos pronto mi enamorada pony – y en una reverencia en honor a sus sentimientos, desapareció en un destello impresionante.

Rarity: quien si bien ahora se encontraba completamente sola, hiso una reverencia hacia donde se encontraba hace solo unos instantes la princesa y dijo en un tono de agradecimiento – ¡muchas gracias su majestad! –.

Capitulo 2

ES MAS DIFÍCIL DECIRLO QUE HACERLO

Rarity, inmediatamente después de que la princesa se retirase, corrió hacia la biblioteca, pues aun podía alcanzar a llevar su plan acabo, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos, pues sabía que Twilight, estaba próxima a despertar, paso por aquel callejón, lo cual le dibujo una sonrisa mientras seguía su galope, paso frente a Sugar Cube Corner, donde vio a su amiga Pinky, dando el biberón a los bebes Cake, mientras a la ves, la saludaba por la ventana, dándole los buenos días, esto le recordó la promesa de la princesa de poder adoptar llegada la ocasión, y mientras pensaba en esto, sin darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, respiro profundo y pensaba si inventar una escusa para justificar su visita, o ir directo al punto, de pronto y tomándola completamente desprevenida, la puerta se abrió, dejándola petrificada por la sorpresa, fue ahí que observo esa dulce y sorprendida figura, vistiendo un mandil, sosteniendo en una garra una regadera para las macetas y con la otra firmemente agarrado de la perilla.

Spike: – Raaa…., Raaarr… Rarity – no pudo decir mas sin que le temblaran las garras, lo que le hiso tirar la regadera, causando un estruendo, que los dejo a los 2 mudos, mirándose sorprendidos.

Rarity: – Ho, hola Spike, paa, pasaba por aquí y pe, pensé en pasar a saludar, y, ¿y?, ¿Twilight, aun duerme? –.

Spike: – ¿Qué si aún duerme? jajaja, anoche se desveló mas de lo usual, me dejo una nota en mi canasta, diciéndome que se acostó a las 5 de la mañana y que no cree levantarse pronto, y conociéndola como tiene el sueño pesado, no creo que se despierte antes de la hora del almuerzo, ¿le doy algún recado cuando se levante? –.

Rarity: – ha, no, no, como te decía, pasaba a saludar, jeje no te preocupes – mientras pensaba, potrilla tonta, es la oportunidad perfecta, no lo arruines, piensa vamos piensa…

Spike: completamente sonrojado y volteando a la nada, dijo sorpresivamente, mientras ella buscaba la escusa para poder tomar el valor de ir al punto – te, te, te ves hermosa en ese vestido, ¿vas a alguna reunión o a ver una pasarela importante? –.

Rarity: – ve ,¿ve?, ¿vestido?, ¿Cuál vestido? – fue hay que se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto un vestido en color lila, con diseño casual pero elegante, sin adornos, con una falda sencilla que iba desde su cutiemark, hasta la altura de las rodillas, luciendo un collar de plata con un zafiro al centro y ha su ves con un sutil moño verde claro en su crin, todo lo cual le había dado la princesa como regalo sorpresa al momento de su retirada y que ella en su odisea de galopar por llegar a tiempo, no se percato en absoluto, le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que había sucedido, mientras Spike la miraba extasiado y extrañado, y como tenia que decir algo, agrego – ha si, este vestido, ¿te gusta?, fue un regalo de una amiga, un regalo sorpresa se podría decir, es tan cómodo, que olvido que lo estoy usando, jejeje –.

Spike: – ¿qué si me gusta?, me encanta – y con toda la pena de mundo, junto el valor para decir – mas en ti toda prenda luce perfecta – luego, razono lo que dijo, se tapo la boca con las garras y se puso mas rojo que manzana recién cortada.

Rarity: comprendió en un instante que esa era su oportunidad, sonrojada y con tierna expresión, le toco un par de veces el hombro a Spike, y contesto – pícaron él muchacho, y, ¿él caballero no va a invitarme a pasar?, es de mañana y el fresco matutino no es lugar para una dama –.

Spike: estupefacto de que su respuesta fuera mucho mas que un simple _"me alagas"_ por cortesía, tartamudeando contesto, siguiéndole el juego de las palabras finas – pa, pas, pase usted _"My Lady"_ –.

Rarity: troto lentamente frente a Spike, disimulando mucha compostura, mientras él la veía perdidamente, y una ves él cerro la puerta, dijo jugando, en un exagerado tono fingido con ademanes de la alta sociedad – muchas gracias _"caballero"_, es usted muy amable – dicho esto no pudo contener las ganas de reír a carcajadas, pues lo tonto de su acto y la presión de no arruinar la oportunidad, la estaban desgarrando.

Spike: Riendo a la par con ella, dijo en broma – jajajajaja, buena esa Rarity, jajajaja, sabes, por un momento creí que iba en serio, jajaja, ¡muy buena!, ya ves, conociéndote, jajaja ¡muy buena!, es bueno verte bromear –.

Rarity: sabía que ahora si lo tenía con la guardia baja, justo donde lo quería, así que continúo con el juego y en tono de chiqueado dijo – dragoncito Spike ¿no cree usted que la amargada y gruñona de Rarity, pueda ser graciosa ha veces? –.

Spike: cayendo por completo en el juego, contesto – ho, ¡por supuesto que no!, ¿Cómo crees? ¡yo nunca pensaría eso!, jeje – secándose el sudor de la frente con el mandil.

Rarity: riendo un poco, señalo a Spike y dijo– _"caíste"_ –.

Spike: completamente avergonzado, solo rio y dijo – jeje, hoy vas con todo, lo que me recuerda, no me has respondido, a donde va esta mañana, en tan elegante gala, la graciosa pony –.

Rarity: en repentino pero bien disimulado pánico, puesto que no tenia haun una escusa para esa pregunta, comenzó a divagar – ¿ha donde voy?..., ¿yo?..., voy haaaa…. – miro la cocina, y aunque ya había desayunado con la princesa, recordó pasar por casa de Pinky antes de llegar y que el camino al corazón de Spike era ha través de su apetito, además, la cabalgata la dejo hambrienta y en un instante tuvo la idea perfecta – me dirigía a sugar cube corner por algo para el desayuno y algo para darle a las amigas de Sweetie Belle cuando regresen en la tarde, pero estaba cerrado y como ya estaba por aquí, se me ocurrió pasar a saludar – respiro profundo y pensó, ¡perfecto!, ¡soy una genio!.

Spike: – ¿saliste así de elegante, solo para comprar algunos postres y regresar a casa? –.

Rarity: pensando, tonta tonta ¡tooonta!, olvide eso, rápido, di algo – emmmmm, no esperaras que salga a la calle en harapos ¿verdad?, ahora solo por eso, me vas a invitar a desayunar – luego pensó, tonta, voy muy rápido, ¿me estaré viendo muy obvia?, ¡retráctate y di que solo fue una broma! Y continuó diciendo – jajaja, Spike, no te creas….. ¿Spike? – él ya no estaba a su lado, sino que ya estaba en la cocina preparando la mesa, sorprendida, camino a la puerta de la cocina y exclamo con dulzura – ho Spike, que atento en verdad, me alagas, pero eso ultimo que dije era solo una broma, realmente no tienes que hacer esto – dijo esto al tiempo que los estómagos de ambos gruñeron a la par, entonces los 2 se miraron y Rarity agregó – pensándolo bien, seria una grosería de mi parte, rechazar un desayuno echo por tan atento caballero – luego pensó, ¡pero que suerte!, todo viento en popa, por poco lo arruino, concéntrate pony, otra tontería así y perderás esta oportunidad.

Spike: – ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO! –.

Rarity: sorprendida dijo – ¿ya?, ¿tan pronto? –.

Spike: – Bueno, no se hace esperar a una dama, además, tampoco fue tan rápido, pero estabas tan sonrojada, exhorta en tus pensamientos, haciendo círculos en el plato, que no quise interrumpirte –.

Rarity: pensaba, ¡¿sonrojada?!, ¿perdida en mis pensamientos?, ¿sospechara?...

Spike: pasando su garra frente a la mirada perdida de la pony distraída, dijo – Ecuestria a Rarity, ¿hay alguien en casa? –.

Rarity: volteo y se percato que ya estaba servida la mesa, un exquisito plato de pastura importada, acompañado con frutas tropicales, bañado en miel, y un gran vaso de jugo de uva natural, recién exprimida, quedando impactada por lo gourmet del detalle.

Spike: completamente sonrojado, moviendo una pata de un lado a otro y con la mirada al piso, dijo en tono un tanto imperceptible – te, ¿te gusta? –.

Rarity: – ho, por supuesto Spike – y para alagarlo aún más, agrego – que envidia ser la protegida real, para tener un chef en casa ¿no lo crees Spike? – .

Spike: – jeje, yo no diría un chef, jeje, – se acercó a Rarity y le dijo casi en secreto – aquí entre nos, la señorita Sparkle, se despierta de un hambre, que si no le doy un buen desayuno, el resto de la mañana se pone insoportable "Spike esto, Spike lo otro, pero ¡ya!", así que le pedí consejo al chef de la princesa y él me dijo que una pony ocupada, debe empezar su día con algo dulce, pero no empalagoso, ¿me pregunto si el tubo algún problema parecido antes de descubrirlo?, jeje, en fin, buen provecho – luego se sirvió un plato igual y se sentó a la mesa con ella.

Rarity: tomo el tenedor con su magia y probando el primer bocado, exclamo – _¡NÉCTAR DE ALICORNIOS!_, Spike, ¡esto esta exquisito! – y mientras degustaba cada bocado, pensó, perfecto, ya lo tengo comiendo de mis cascos, "ahora o nunca", momento de torturarlo un poco – Spike, ¿enserio es la humilde de Twilight, tan exigente en la comida? – Entonces puso una sonrisa exagerada, se ruborizo, puso tono de voz incriminatorio y sabiendo que a partir de aquí ya no habría vuelta atrás, pregunto con dudoso sarcasmo – ¿no será que el caballero quiere ser "_extra_" atento con migo por alguna razón?–.

Spike: diezmado, pues su jugada romántica había sido demasiado obvia, totalmente apenado, lo que lo delataba aun mas y aun sabiendo que no iba a poder tapar el sol con un dedo, dijo la primera escusa sin pensar que le vino en mente – Ho, no no no no no, ¿no puede un buen amigo, invitarle a ha una buena amiga, a tomar un desayuno especial? –.

Rarity: puso mirada de asecho, acentuó su tono incriminatorio y continuando con el sarcasmo, dijo – _"¿así que un desayuno especial heee?"_ – .

Spike: totalmente entre el cuerno y la pared, acepto haber perdido esa batalla, dio un suspiro y con los brazos caídos, miro el piso diciendo – regué toda la sopa ¿verdad? –.

Rarity: frunciendo la cara, incapaz de sostener más tiempo su charada y en repentino cambio de actitud, rompió a reír a carcajadas, al punto que siquiera pudo mantenerse sentada a la mesa, por lo que dejándose caer, continúo doblándose de la risa arrastrándose por el piso, al tiempo que observaba a Spike ha través de las patas de la silla, mientras él se aproximaba velozmente ha asistirle, y mientras el apenado dragón mágico le ayudaba a levantarse, ella le dijo un tanto apenada – Ho Spike discúlpame, me deje llevar, te tomaste muy enserio mi comentario y no resistí ver asta donde llegarías en tu defensa, lo que no fue muy lejos que digamos, te agradezco mucho el detalle del _"desayuno especial", _y no dudo que de ves en cuando hagas algo así para salir de la rutina y comer algo diferente, así como no dudo lo que le preguntaste al chef real, pero la curiosidad me invade, ¿Qué desayunan regularmente? –.

Spike: denotando con su tono de voz el estar arto de lo mismo día con día, dijo – hug, heno, paja y heno, digo de ves en cuando esta bien, pero la moradita de tu amiga que solo sabe leer y dormir, por que como tu misma descubriste, para comer no da una, no se harta de lo mismo, ho si me quiere dar una lección de humildad como de nuevo tu dijiste, con tan monótona comida, actúa muy bien, sabes, todas esas veces que suspiraba como muerto de hambre tras los diamantes que te he ayudado ha recolectar, fue por eso, pero no te dije por que solo hubiera sonado como un tonto pretexto, y como estoy ocupado del alba al ocaso en mis labores, por que el pajarraco de Aloysuis, se convirtió en la mascota de Twilight, solo me hiso quedar mal, y luego ya nunca hiso de nuevo las labores nocturnas y entonces no tengo tiempo de salir a buscar los propios, y no los puedo comprar con mi paga, por que ni el restaurante mas lujoso del pueblo los ofrece en el menú y …. – miro a Rarity quien lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa, tapándose la boca con los cascos, mientras hacia otro esfuerzo sobre pony para no romper de nuevo a reír, y le dijo con sarcasmo – ¿Estoy haciendo el ridículo de nuevo verdad? –.

Rarity: satisfecha con el resultado de su plan de tortura que dejo a Spike totalmente amansado y desahogado, sabiendo que el aun no tenía la menor sospecha, puso en marcha la siguiente face, y le dijo – Ho Spike, no es eso, digo si me causa un poco de gracia tu _"inesperado y revelador comentario"_, pero lo que me da risa, es que pensaba en la cara de Aloysuis, cuando en la próxima reunión de mascotas, lo ponga de compañero de Opal (su histérica gata), en la competencia de equipos, ¿te agrada la idea, Spike Wiki? –.

Spike: con cara de expectación por la idea, dijo de inmediato – ¿tu?, ¿tu harías eso por mi? –.

Rarity: con cara de malicia, dijo – por su puesto, y entonces mi trabajador Spikesito será el que ría al último – he incitándolo con la mirada, los 2 rieron con malicia – ¡Muahahahahahahaha! –.

Spike: aún más enamorado, pues siendo dragón, la venganza le es un deleite nato y viniendo la idea de su amada, el horror en la cara de su competencia seria doblemente satisfactorio, ebrio de felicidad, recogió la mesa con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, y mientras lavaba los trastes, imaginaba la escena, repasando escenarios, cada uno mas cruel que el anterior.

Rarity: sorprendida de su propio lado oscuro y pensando que Opal solo gruñiría, Aloysuis se asustaría, emprendiendo el vuelo a la brevedad y que la expresión en su rostro bastaría para Spike, no se retracto de su cruel ocurrencia.

Spike: – ¡TODO LIMPIO! – luego, observo el reloj que decía las 10 de la mañana, y poniéndose un poco deprimido de que ella se fuera, pero buscando ser amable para quedar bien, pues realmente pensaba que ella solo estaba de paso en espera que abrieran la pastelería, le dijo – bueno, ya debe estar abierto –.

Rarity: tomada por sorpresa, pues ese comentario amenazaba su plan, fingió demencia, poniendo cara de duda dijo – ¿abierto?, ¿donde? –.

Spike: – Sugar Cube Corner, ¿no te dirigías hacia allá? –.

Rarity: con su mente en alerta roja, gritándole miente, ¡Miente!, llego a la idea de que luego que le dijera la verdad, el comprendería, por lo que le dijo – ha si, cierto, olvide decirte, durante el desayuno cambie de opinión, le he dado muchos dulces a Sweetie Belle y sus amigas últimamente, todo ese azúcar es lo que debe estarlas desbocando en sus locos planes de conseguir su cutiemark, jeje, y decidí que mejor será para otro día – y pensó, brillante, te escapaste de nuevo.

Y entonces…

Spike: – ho, ya veo, muy bien, entonces les darás fruta o algo así, Applejack ayer tenia oferta, tal ves hoy siga igual –.

Rarity: pensaba, _¡¿ME ESTAS CORRIENDO ROMEO?! _, no, cálmate potra, solo esta siendo atento, respira pony, piensa y no lo eches a perder, y dijo – ho si, fruta, buena idea, tengo mucha en casa, asunto resuelto jejeje –.

Spike: frotándose en circulo las garras una contra la otra, en inconsciente señal de _¡NO TE VALLAS!_, pero pensando que sino era de compras, entonces regresaría a su casa, dijo – entonces imagino que regresaras a carousel boutique, jeje bueno, me saludas a todas cuando regresen – y con cara un tanto decaída, esperando escuchar su despedida, guardo silencio, cediéndole la palabra.

Rarity: pensaba, _"basta de rodeos, hora de comenzar con la sorpresa", _entonces dijo – Jeje Spike, tu lo dijiste, asunto arreglado, y creo que no te comente, pero no tengo trabajo para el día de hoy, ayer entregue el ultimo pedido, y del próximo encargo, estoy en espera de que mañana o pasado me hagan saber los detalles, así que estoy libre, y bueno, no quiero estar en la casa, quiero escapar del trabajo, despejarme por hoy, de menos asta que regrese mi hermana – y fingiendo que apenas se le acababa de ocurrir, dijo – haaa, ya se Spike, ¿puedo estar aquí hasta entonces?, si quieres, te ayudo en tus tareas, además, quiero compensarte un poco de todas las veces que me has ayudado en casa, por no decir que por mi repentina intromisión matutina ya te he de haber retrasado mucho, jeje digo, si es posible, y sino, no te preocupes, veré que mas se me ocurre hacer jejeje, ¿Qué dices? –.

Spike: ruborizado, con la boca abierta en la que si entran los parasprite, puesto que no se lo podía creer, respondió atontado – tu, ¿tu me quieres ayudar con mis pendientes?, emmm, digo, si claro, lo que quieras, se agrádese jejeje –.

Rarity: – entonces está decidido, ¿Qué hay que hacer? – mientras pensaba, ¡SIIIIIII, PERFECTO, ESTOY DENTRO!, ahora solo que hagamos un par de cosas, ¡se lo diré cuando menos se lo espere!.

Spike: – bueno, jeje, de echo no mucho, no me vas a creer y no pienses que me hago pato para no ponerte a trabajar, pero con Twi dormida, no hay mucho que hacer, solo recoger el tiradero de libros que dejo cuando se preparo, como siempre, de ultimo segundo a observar estrellas, jaja y ella se dice la maestra de la organización, pero sus desordenes me tocan a mi, fuera de eso, pues regar las plantas que no regué cuando llegaste, sacudir un poco y preparar la comida, inclusive si aun sigues aquí para cuando la pony durmiente despierte, podríamos comer los 3 juntos –.

Rarity: sacando una moneda, dijo – ok, echemos suertes, si cae cara, tu sacudes, yo acomodo libros y si cae sello será a la inversa, ¿ok? –.

Spike: – ¿Por qué lo quieres echar a la suerte?, con gusto hubiera echo lo que tu no hubieras querido hacer –.

Rarity: – exacto, esa es la idea, no quiero que te apenes por ponerme a hacer una u otra tarea, así, lo que nos toque será por el azar y no por decisión nuestra, sin remordimientos de lo que salga, entonces, ¿ok? –.

Spike: – ok –.

Lanzaron la moneda y callo sello.

Rarity: – muy bien, yo sacudiré –.

Spike: – ¿y no percudirás el vestido? –.

Rarity: – se nota que eres tu el que limpia aquí, acuérdate Spike – y señalando su cuerno, le dijo – unicornio presente, además no puedes negar que tu servidora es la mejor cuando de telas se trata, y eso incluye trapos, ahora no me trates como princesita y dame la franela –.

Spike: con cara de regañado solo dijo – Ok, Ok, entonces saldré rápido a regar y regreso – le entrego el polémico paño y salió, mientras ella con su magia limpiaba los libreros.

Rarity: observaba regar a Spike por la ventana, mientras estudiaba mentalmente los posibles escenarios para su sorpresa, que decir, como decirlo, o si hacer algo alocado, el tiempo corría y además no podía confiarse en que Twilight dormiría el tiempo que Spike dijo, pues no había garantía de ello y ya pasaban mas de 5 horas de que ella se acostara, por lo que la jugada tenia que ser a la brevedad, pero sus nervios no la apoyaban en el proyecto, fue entonces que Spike entro de nuevo.

Spike: – listo, macetas, jardineras y las flores de alrededor, y si te quieres reír un poco, mis respetos al arquitecto que diseño esta biblioteca en forma de árbol, por que le quedo tan bien que se me olvida que es solo un edificio y lo ando regando, o mas bien, la ando regando, lo bueno es que esa agua le cae a las plantas también, jeje ¿tonto no? –.

Rarity: riendo de lo que él dijo, comento – hay Spike, a todos nos pasa, una ves quería ensartar un hilo en un gancho para estambre, para cuando me di cuenta, yo misma no quería verme de la vergüenza, claro que me paso ya cansada un día por la madrugada, pero eso no es pretexto para una profesional –.

Spike: – jeje, si, tienes razón, bueno esos libros no se van a acomodar solos y a Twi no le basta con el método de Mane Dewey, casi casi solo le falta que también los acomodemos por su peso y tamaño, pero yo ya sé donde va todo, lo tendré pronto –.

Rarity: – valla, y creía que yo era la única obsesionada con la perfección exagerada en este pueblo, en fin, ya termine acá, ¿te ayudo con eso? – pues quería que terminara pronto los pendientes, así él estaría sin ninguna preocupación que arruinara, aunque fuera en parte la sorpresa.

Spike: – ¿tan pronto?, que envidia ustedes con su magia, a mí no me molesta el tener que hacerlo a garra, pero a veces, solo a veces quisiera que mi magia hiciera algo más que solo transportar cosas, en fin, estoy orgulloso de lo que soy, y además ya viste lo que la envidia y la avaricia me provocaron, y lograr hacer las cosas por mis propias capacidades ha sido muy satisfactorio, y creo que te estoy aburriendo con mi infantil comentario sobre madurez, mejor me pongo ya a acomodar –.

Rarity: – hay Spike, que risa, al contrario, me agrada escuchar eso, sabes, siempre en todos lados los demás ponys y pegasos sin magia, me ven usarla y solo me echan en cara que, "huy sí, que fácil, así hasta yo", como si no valorara el que ellos tengan que hacer todo a casco, y muchas ganas me han dado de decirles que si tengo la habilidad, no la voy a desperdiciar, además siempre la uso para ayudarles, pero no tiene caso y me abstengo, y por eso aprecio que tu si valores lo puedes y no puedes hacer, así que por mí, tu siéntete orgulloso de lo que eres, que por eso me caes tan bien –.

Spike: apenado, agrego – o gracias jeje, se agradece, creo que solo quería desahogarme un poco y me deje llevar – y sin querer inflar mas el tema, solo dijo – bueno, acomodemos, ¿me pasas ese libro de…? –.

Rarity: ayudándole a acomodar más rápidamente, pensaba, exacto Spike, ahora "desahogados", estoy más tranquila y confiada para lo que quiero decirte, pero ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! , sería difícil si dudara o no supiera lo que sientes por mí, pero de eso no hay duda, entonces Spike Wiki, ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?, ¿será vergüenza por ser yo la que escondía mis sentimientos?, ¿vergüenza por no querer demostrar ante los demás lo que pensaba?, mientras tú públicamente hacías todo por mí, soportando la pena, pese ha la obvia razón de tus acciones, o es simplemente, que expresar el más profundo sentimiento no es fácil para nadie, valor potra, así como el tuvo el valor de humillarse, tu ten el valor de decírselo, y la propia princesa te dijo que ella admiro el valor que tuviste para tomar esta decisión, enfrentándola, frente a su amarga experiencia, sin mencionar que acobardarse ahora, sería una grosería para ella después de mi obstinada actitud, ¡LISTA O NO!, HA LLEGADO LA HORA, respiro profundo, junto todo el valor que le quedaba y aunque un tanto temblorosa, se dirigió a Spike:

Spi…., Spike, deja esos libros….. –.

Spike: un tanto sorprendido, dijo – ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa? –.

Rarity: sonrojada y mirando el piso dijo – te…, tengo algo que decirte – se aproximo a él, mientras en cada paso le temblaban mas las patas.

Spike: intrigado por la apenada expresión en el rostro de su musa, pues pensaba que le iba a decir cualquier tontería, y al ser ella la reina del drama, pensaba que su pena se debía a lo absurdo de la cuestión de lo que le iba a mencionar, por lo que le dijo en tono jocoso – vamos, estas en confianza, dile al dragoncito que pasa – y mientras esperaba un "hice tal tontería con uno de los libros o algo por el estilo", le dejo su tiempo para responder.

Hay fue que Rarity, conmovida por el comentario, _¡cedió ante la presión!,_ quiso decirle, gritarle lo que sentía, pero aun que su boca se movía, expresando textualmente lo que dictaba su corazón, sus oídos le hacían saber que su mensaje no llegaba al receptor, ¡su vos estaba enmudesida!, no podía creerlo, ¡NO AHORA!, hundida en la desesperación, mientras observaba como la expresión de Spike se volcaba cada vez más en la extrañeza, ¡LO ESTABA PERDIENDO!, nunca se perdonaría el perder esa oportunidad solo porque su tonto cuerpo se acobardara a la hora de la verdad, comprendiendo que la expresión oral no era lo que el destino preciso para ese instante en el tiempo, tomo a Spike rápidamente y mientras la sorpresa lo tenía indefenso y confundido, "LO BESO", el atónito rostro del dragón lo decía todo, el mensaje fue entregado expeditamente, prosiguió con dicha acción por un momento, todo era perfecto, nunca se había sentido así antes, y aunque lo ultimo que quería hacer era terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, lentamente se retiro un paso, regresándole su hurtado espacio personal a la extasiada creatura, pero sin darle tiempo siquiera de respirar, lo tomo de la garra derecha, lo miro a los ojos y le entrego su corazón ….. Ha su manera:

– Spike, yo te ¡AMO!, te amo tanto, te he amado desde hace tanto, pero yo misma no quería creerlo ni aceptarlo, y cuando abrí los ojos, quise negarlo y ocultarlo, fui tan egoísta contigo y tan envidiosa con Twilight, pero ahora estoy tan arrepentida, estoy aquí ante ti para pedirte perdón desde lo mas profundo del alma, para jurarte estar fielmente contigo siempre, ¿que dices Spike?, ¿aceptas a esta pony?, ¿a esta gruñona potra?, ¿a esta melodramática unicornio?, te juro no ponerte jamás el cuerno…. Con otro, te seré fiel como dice esa alegre pony,"_Para Siempre_", entonces Spike, ¿soy correspondida? –.

Spike: estaba totalmente diezmado, no lo podía creer, ¡ESTO ERA REAL!, lo había soñado tantas veces, en tantas formas distintas, desde el heroico caballero en armadura pidiendo su pesuña en matrimonio, asta el absurdo regalándole una casa echa de pastel de helado, mas no sabía que hacer, en sus expectativas nunca espero que fuera ella la que se le declarara, y ahora no tenia idea de como darle el "SI" perfecto que ella ansiosamente esperaba postrado frente a él, sin querer dejarla esperando, opto por que la imitación es la forma mas sincera de adulación, así le contesto:

Depende –.

Rarity: frunciendo el rostro extrañada respondió – _"¡¿DEPENDE?!" _–.

Spike: Le acaricio el rostro con la garra que le quedaba libre y empezó de nuevo:

depende de si tú aceptas a este dragón...amansado, a un enojón escupe fuego….. mágico, o tan solo al tonto con mas suerte en toda Ecuestria… – se le acerco a la oreja, la sonrojada yegua se petrifico y atentamente escucho cuando él dijo – ….."me es correspondiente decirte que eres correspondida" –.

Rarity callo de lomo, la euforia invadía su semblante y no pudiendo resistir la emoción, empezó a gritar – si, SI, "SI", ¡"SI"!, ¡SI ACEPTO! – Se levanto, lo abrazo y continuo – acepto al feroz dragón, ¡acepto al escupe fuego calcinador!, pero sobre todo, _acepto al tonto con suerte cuyo amor imposible toco el corazón de su pony amada_.

Spike: llorando de felicidad dijo – Gracias, gracias, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, yo te juro ser fiel siempre, estar siempre a tu lado, protegerte, cuidarte, velar por tu bienestar–.

Rarity: – y sé que así será Spike Wiki, sé que así será –.

Spike: repentinamente apenado comento – discúlpame, no tenia preparado nada como símbolo del compromiso, todo fue tan rápido y tan pronto, sin mencionar que esperaba ser yo el que se te declarase jeje, pero no te preocupes, vamos a la joyería y tu elijes los anillos–.

Rarity: –muy dulce de tu parte "_querido_", pero no será necesario –.

Spike: sonrojado por lo de "querido", dijo – ¡¿YA LOS TENIAS LISTOS?!, no cabe duda que tenias todo planeado, me tienes sorprendido – y hundido en la pena también le dijo – "_querida_".

Rarity: apenada con la vista perdida dijo – jeje, es curioso Spike, siendo sincera con tigo, – arrastrando la pata en círculos por la vergüenza – de echo, fui impulsiva, solo había planeado regresar unos libros como pretexto para venir, luego pasaron ciertas cosas, olvide todo y me lance a la aventura sin un plan, todo se me ocurrió anoche, de echo siquiera había pensado en los anillos ni nada y todo lo hice improvisando lo primero que me vino en mente desde que abriste la puerta, ¿muy inesperado de quien es famosa por su obsesión por el detalle verdad?, pero ya ves lo que dicen del amor, que atonta la razón –.

Spike: – Wow, creo que no soy el único con suerte por aquí, ¿entonces a que te refieres con que no será necesario elegir unos anillos?, digo si es por pena del gasto, juntare mis centavos y lo pagare poco a poco, de eso no te preocupes, además, se lo que te gustan las joyas, no se diga tu argolla de compromiso, vamos que no te de pena –.

Rarity: – ho, no es por pena, si me hubiera gustado mucho una argolla, pero ya que se dio el caso de que ninguno de los 2 hemos tratado ese punto, tengo una idea genial que será en función de que tu no tienes cascos y yo no tengo garras –.

Spike: – buen punto, y ¿Qué tienes en mente? –.

Rarity: se quito el collar y dijo – pienso usar esto –.

Spike: un poco avergonzado y aterrado con la idea de usar collar, contesto – ¡un collar!, bueno, si es lo que tu quieres, con gusto llevare uno –.

Rarity: riendo dijo – hay Spike, debiste ver tu cara, pero creo que me exprese mal, quise decir que pienso hacer algo con este collar –.

Spike: aliviado agrego – ya me habías asustado, recuerdas esa ves que estaba muerto de pena por tener que usar el collar de Rainbow, ya ves Twilight y sus ideas, por suerte Dash nunca se entero, no quiero ni pensar como se burlaría de mi de enterarse del fracaso de ese intento, ni como se hubiera enojado por usurpar su puesto en los elementos de la harmonía, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado –.

Rarity: no te preocupes Spike, pienso convertir el collar en un par de pulseras romanas, ¿te gusta la idea Spike Wiki?

Spike: asombrado respondió – me encanta, pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el zafiro? –.

Rarity: – jeje ni creas que te lo vas a comer, pero, hay es donde entras tu, si me haces el favor de partir el collar por la mitad, justo por el centro del zafiro, yo arreglare ambas mitades –.

Spike: – ¡a la orden! – tomo el collar con ambas garras y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, lo separo en 2 partes, un corte limpio que permitía unir ambas piezas como rompecabezas.

Rarity: – PERFECTO, no va a requerir pulir los bordes, ahora déjame hacer mi magia….. literalmente – tomo cada uno, les dio forma de espiral a la medida exacta de la pata de cada uno – ¿Qué te parece Spike?, te apuesto a que no sabias que también se hacer algo de joyería, además de los vestidos, también quiero empezar a hacer accesorios únicos, pero claro, este diseño será exclusivo nuestro –.

Spike: – me encanta, pero les falta un detalle, ¿me permites tu pulsera? –.

Rarity, intrigada de que pudo faltar en su estilizado aunque repentino diseño, le cedió a él la pulsera, Spike la tomo con la garra izquierda y con la garra derecha grabo a pulso con su perfecta caligrafía, con la cual escribe las cartas a la princesa, el nombre de ambos en la parte interna de las joyas gemelas, estaba por grabar la fecha del día en curso, pero ella lo detuvo.

Spike: asustado, creyendo haber arruinado las piezas dijo – ¿no te gusto mi idea? –.

Rarity: – no es eso Spike, por el contrario, me fascina el detalle – y sonrojada continuo – solo cúmpleme el capricho de esperarme y yo te diré que fecha es la que pondremos hay, ¿ok? –.

Spike, pensando que ella aún quería decidir si poner de fecha el día cuando él la conoció previo a la celebración del verano, o el día que ella descubrió sus sentimientos, fecha por cierto aun desconocida para él, o el día de hoy, no sospechaba que su idea era dejar ese dato para el gran día.

Spike se hincó sobre su rodilla derecha, lo que ella no se esperaba y dijo:

– me honraría que llevara consigo esta alhaja "My Lady", si me permite a su ves el honor de colocársela en su pata frontal izquierda, le aseguro que eso me será muy grato –.

Rarity, totalmente derretida, de inmediato accedió a la solicitud, observaba atentamente mientras él le colocaba la joya, luego con la mirada, le hiso saber que ella también quería tener el mismo honor, por lo que intercambiando posturas, tomo la joya restante con sus cascos y le dijo – mi caballero de lila armadura, también será para mi un honor que su garra luzca esta jema y un alago si me permite el colocársela – extendió Spike el brazo y recibió también su jema de compromiso.

Los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, luego se quedaron hay parados uno frente al otro sonrojados sin saber que hacer pues ya todo estaba dicho.

Spike: se rasco la cabeza mirando el piso y comento – jeje bueno, creo que fue todo, que te parece si yo termino de acomodar, le dejo a Twilight algo preparado para cuando se levante y luego en la tarde, pasamos con Pinky por algo para Sweetie Belle y amigas, por hoy que coman mas azúcar que estamos de fiesta y no te preocupes, con la sorpresa estarán suficientemente diezmadas como para hacer algún desastre por un rato y en la noche te invito a cenar, a menos que tengas otro plan sorpresa jeje –.

Rarity: – Jeje Spike, con gusto haremos eso, creme que por hoy se me agotaron los planes –.

Fue entonces que a lo lejos se escucho de forma inesperada – o podrían directamente irse en este momento a pasar el resto del día y yo con gusto terminare de recoger mi tiradero y luego yo llevare a las cutie mark crusaders a Sugar Cube Corner, posteriormente las traeré aquí y les daré la noticia sin que pinky haga una loca escena gritándolo por todo el pueblo, ¿Qué les parece? –.

Rarity y Spike: completamente sorprendidos voltearon hacia donde provenía la alegrada vos y en perfecta sincronía dijeron – ¡Twilight!, ha, ¿hace cuanto que estas hay? –.

Twilight: de pie junto a la escalera en el segundo piso, con una inconfundible felicidad en su rostro, dijo a la feliz pareja – por favor, por favor perdóneme, me desperté y escuche decir a Spike algo de un anillo de compromiso y pensé, "ha de estar de nuevo soñando despierto", luego te escuche a ti Rarity y me quede así de "_**¿¡QUÉ!?" **_, levite con un hechizo desde la cama hasta el borde de la escalera para no hacer ruido y fue entonces que los vi y me quede aquí anonadada, viendo lo que, y me disculpo con Spike, yo creía que no sucedería y bueno lo demás es historia, que gran honor para mi ser la primera en felicitarlos por la gran noticia y creo que esta de mas decirles que tienen todo mi apoyo, con su permiso, ¡ya no resisto el escribir a la princesa sobre esta gran noticia! –.

Rarity: – Twilight, con respecto a la carta, creo que eso no será necesario –.

Twilight y Spike voltearon a ver a Rarity intrigados.

Twilight: asombrada dijo – ¿no quieres que ella lo sepa?, créeme que estará mas que feliz con la noticia, digo, que mejor reporte sobre la amistad que este, ¿te apena?, enserio no hay problema –.

Rarity: – emmmm, digamos que yo ya le informe al respecto en… una reciente audiencia que tuve con ella para… tratar cierto asunto –.

Twilight: en su infinita ingenuidad se le quedo mirando unos segundos y luego dijo – ¡FABULOSO!, entonces tienes el día libre por hoy Spike, o lo que queda de el, ya pasa de medio día, en fin como les dije antes, dejen sus asuntos de hoy en mis cascos –.

Spike: que aun tenía curiosidad por saber sobre el encuentro de Rarity con la princesa, dijo – ¿pero como fue que tu…? –.

Rarity: lo silencio discretamente y le dijo a la oreja – SSSHHHHHH, luego te cuento sobre eso – luego volteo a ver a Twilight y le dijo – muchas gracias por la molestia y suerte con las pequeñas, bueno Spike, ya oíste, _"vaaaammmoonnoosss" _–.

Salieron los 2 mientras se despedían con casco y garra, afuera los recibió una perfecta tarde en el horizonte, se miraron, y tomados de las patas dieron el primer paso hacía el porvenir…. Juntos.

Fin.

24


End file.
